Rodney and Laura's First Christmas
by raisintorte
Summary: Rodney and Laura celebrate their first Christmas. [McKayCadman, Spoilers through Duet].


**Title:** Rodney and Laura's First Christmas  
**Pairing:** McKay/Cadman   
**Spoilers:** Through Duet  
**Summary:** Rodney and Laura celebrate Christmas on Atlantis  
**A/N:** Not Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. This was just going to be a little ficlet for Christmas and next thing I knew it was 1,000 words. It's just a fluffy little fic that falls into my McKay/Cadman 'verse.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Rodney!" Laura pounced on Rodney and started tickling him.

"AH! Cadman! What are you doing? It's – It's six AM! Why are you up at 6am? Better question - Why are you waking _me_ up at six am?" Rodney grumbled and tried to pull the covers over his head.

"Come on Rodney! It's Christmas get up!" Laura grabbed the edge of the sheets and pulled them off the bed so Rodney would have no where to hide.

"Fine! I'll get up, but seriously Cadman, SIX AM!" Rodney sat up in bed and looked over at the seating area. Laura watched expectantly waiting for his reaction to the decorations she had put up.

"What? When? How?" While Rodney had been sleeping Laura had set up a small Christmas tree and lights.

"Last time the Daedelus was here Colonel Caldwell took orders for holiday decorations. I love Christmas so I signed us up for a tree and lights, I made the rest myself." Laura grabbed Rodney's hand and dragged him over to the tree.

"Are those what I think –" Rodney walked over and picked up one of the ornaments hanging on the tree.

"Yup. That's a Puddle Jumper, the one over there is a Stargate, that's a DHD, the ZPM was particularly hard to get the coloring right, and then my personal favorite, a mini version of Atlantis made of legos." Laura looked lovingly at all of her ornaments.

"These must have taken you forever! When did you have the time?" Rodney gave Laura a questioning look.

"Well I didn't make them all myself, I had a bit of help here and there. I got to know Novak and Hermiod rather well on my trip over and they helped with the ZPM. Miko taught me how to knit the Stargate, Major Lorne made the Puddle Jumper, Miller carved the DHD, and I won the lego's to make Atlantis off of Simpson during Girls Poker Night. I've been hiding everything in Katie's quarters." Laura smiled at Rodney. She was really proud of all of the effort she had put into the mini tree.

"These are really cool. Can I go back to bed and enjoy them at a more reasonable hour?" Rodney smiled hopefully and looked back at the mussed bed.

"Rodney! It's _Christmas._ We have presents! And then we have to play with them! Sleep? Nope!" Laura glared at Rodney and watched his eyes perk up at the word 'presents.'

"Well I guess we could stay up and open presents." Rodney looked at the big wrapped box under the tree.

Laura walked over to the tree and grabbed Rodney's present. She looked at him, waiting for him to get up and go get her present. He didn't move.

"Here you go." Laura handed Rodney his present and he tore into the paper. His eye's lit up when he saw what was inside.

"Are these -- ? How in the world did you get these?" Rodney tore open the box and started pulling out parts.

"As I said, I became friends with Hermiod on the trip over. I wanted to get you something special so I asked him if there was any Asgard technology we could adapt into a present for you. I was hanging out with him and Novak the day I built the lego version of Atlantis. The last time the Daedelus was here he showed up with Asgard equivalent of Legos for me. I'm pretty sure he created them just for you." Laura's smile got bigger as Rodney tried to figure out how the set work and what they could do. She started laughing when he found the mini transporter and a few pieces disappeared and rematerialized on the other side of the room.

"This is great! Okay back to sleep now! I can still get a good two hours in, if we go right now." Rodney set the Asgard lego's back on the table and headed toward the bed.

"Rodney!" Laura gave Rodney a stern look.

"What? Oh! You want your present? What makes you think I got you one?" Rodney gave Laura an innocent look.

"Rodney!"

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want your present!" Rodney walked over to the dresser and pulled on a tee-shirt.

"Aha! So you did get me a present!" Laura poked Rodney in the chest and smirked.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll give you your present." Rodney walked over to the com system.

"Hermiod?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay?"

"Everything Ready?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay"

"Beam it in!" Laura watched as a present appeared on the floor in the middle of their quarters. It wasn't a large present, about a foot and a half wide and long and a foot and a half tall.

Laura walked over to the present and picked it up. It took her by surprise when she lifted it up because she wasn't expecting it to be heavy, the thing must have weighed 30 pounds.

Laura ripped open the paper and started giggling. Rodney had gotten her the complete works of Calvin and Hobbes in a hardbound, three volume set.

"How in the world did you know that I loved Calvin and Hobbes?" Laura ripped the plastic off of the set and pulled out the first book.

"I have my ways. Besides, if I told you, then I'd have to kill you, or something like that" Rodney smirked at Laura and walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. Laura wadded up a ball of paper and threw it at his head.

"Hey! Fine, just for that I'm going back to sleep. I was going to --" Laura didn't let Rodney finish his sentence before she tackled him onto the bed.

"Sleep, you want to go back to sleep? We can do that." Laura sprawled across Rodney and pinned him to the mattress. She started fake snoring.

"Hey! Delicate scientist here!" Rodney poked Laura in the side and tried to nudge her off of him. When that didn't work, he went straight for her tickle spot. Laura started giggling and rolled off him.

"Merry Christmas Cadman" Rodney wrapped his arms around Laura and pulled her closer. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Rodney" Laura snuggled in close. She had other plans for this Christmas morning but snuggling was a good way to start.


End file.
